Fantastic 5: Terra Motum
by charlotte818
Summary: Desislava Novak, computer technician to Ben and Reed. When all three of them take off into space to study DNA, a deadly cosmic storm might just ruin their plans. Not to mention her growing attraction to old flame Johnny Storm. What could go wrong?
1. Deal with the Devil

I squinted up at the "Larger than Life" sized work-in-progress statue. Its shape was that of a man, if he, truly, could be called that. I had never met the infamous Victor Von Doom, but oh, I had heard of him. Ben's description was more than enough. Ben Grimm that is. For as long as I had known him and Reed, he had always been like the way to protective, older brother I never had. I had lost the better half of second dates because of him. But, thankfully, he wasn't as hard as he used to be when it came to things such as my very delicate, and oh so fragile love life. Which was pretty much non existent these days. It was hard enough as is to find someone that would look past the fact that my family owned a multi-billion dollar hotel chain and I was the disappointment of a daughter. Going into science and computers instead of the family biz. Not to mention the fact that every time someone brings up the subject of what I do for a living, well I learned the hard way that it's a bit of a turn off. Hey don't get me wrong being Reed's computer technician has its perks, but honestly, I'm a little tired of telling people that I'm a professional hacker for a living.

"Typical of Victor von Doom to build a thirty foot statue of himself" Ben stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it's obviously aimed at first time visitors to create feelings of... smallness, inadequacy." Reed stated, his eyes not leaving the un-finished statue, much like Ben's and my own.

Ben and I glanced back at Reed, "Good thing it isn't working." I replied, my incredibly subtle accent coming though a bit as I spoke, only hearing it if you knew what to listen for. Reed still looked a little nervous. I couldn't blame him. Heck, I was nervous too, but I can say that I think I hid it a little better though.

"Reed, what are we doing here? This guy's fast-food, strip-mall science." I had to agree with Ben on that one.

"This wasn't our first stop, in case you forgot. And Victor's not that bad. He's just a little..." Reed turned to face the large skyscraper in front of us, "Larger than life."

As we continued into the Atrium, my nerves didn't get any better, but I didn't let anyone else know that. My face was a mask of calm as I matched the strides of my counterparts.

"He's financed some of the biggest breakthroughs of this century." Reed went on.

"You'd never know it." Ben said, still apprehensive. I looked around the room as he said this. The building almost seemed like it was just one big advertisement. There were large posters and photos that had been enlarged all over the place. Each one had a different famous figure of society. And in each one there was Victor standing next to them. Turning my head I spied one where Victor had his arm around Johnny Depp at some kind of movie premiere.

_Lucky bastard._

* * *

><p>"My research suggests that exposure to a high energy cosmic storm, born on solar winds, might have triggered the evolution of early pantry life." Reed stated as he explained his proposal to, at the moment, a shadowy figure sitting in front of the large 'V' at the back of the room. I suspected that this way Victor, although, it wasn't much to go on at the moment.<p>

Reed turned his head and nodded towards me, signalling for me to change the giant hologram above us. I taped a few keys on the lap top in front of me. When the moving projection changed he continued.

"In six weeks, another cloud with the same elemental profile will pass Earth's orbit. A study in space could advance our knowledge about the structure of the human genome, cure countless diseases, extend human life, give kids a chance to live longer, stronger, healthier-"

"Turn it off" The voice suddenly spoke. The painted picture of Victor von Doom was slowly beginning to look and sound a lot more like Ben's description.

"Please" He spoke again.

"I don't think I've explained my proposal, fully-" Reed tried again. I was wondering if I should comply to Victor's wishes and turn off the hologram or wait for Reed's say so.

"Oh I think you have." I felt somewhat affronted by this statement. I could see Victor, but I was already feeling the dislike settling in. The voice sounded positively arrogant.

"Same old Reed, always stretching, reaching for the stars with the weight of the world on his back. But dreams don't pay the bills do they?" I quirked an eyebrow at that statement. Suddenly a WIRED magazine landed on the table in front Reed. I caught a glimpse of the headline that read 'Reed Richards: BANKRUPT'. My eyes widened as I read that.

_Why didn't he tell me?_

I shot Reed an accusing glare. He had to know that if he had just said something I would have gladly helped. My family had more money than they new what to do with. Heck, just my inheritance alone would probably be more than most people make in a life time. My father had kept me grounded though. Yes, I was a daddy's girl and probably always will be. After mom died, I was all he had. That was of course, before he married _Donna_. My witch of a stepmother just kind of showed up in our lives one day and decided to move in with her _twin terrors_. I don't see them that often anymore, _thank god_, not since I moved out and met Reed and Ben. They kind of took me under their wings and I've been working with them ever since. Their like the siblings I _wish_ I had.

Reed glanced over at me and gave me a sheepish look. He then turned back to Victor and tried a different angle.

"You remember when we were in school we talked about working together." He gave me another nod and I changed the hologram once more, this time to show the Von Doom space station.

"Well thats what I was about to explain. The storm is deadly, but the shields on your space station are designed to protect any occupants inside." Reed went on. The lights then tuned on and I got my first look at the elusive Victor Von Doom. He was handsome to say the least, but definitely not my type. And probably a little old for me at 35. I mean, I was only 24. He seemed to watch us with an amused eye. His gaze flickered over to me, his eyes dawning with slight recognition when realizing who I was no doubt. He raised an eyebrow in my direction as if asking what the heck I was doing with these two.

"So it's not just my money you want, it's my toys." Reed gave a sort of nod and Victor continued. "That would explain why you did't just take a loan from Miss Nicolau here, considering that she has more than enough to cover your expenses. Tell me, if NASA doesn't trust you then why should I?"

Ben gave us both an alarmed look that we returned. Damn him, how did he know that NASA turned us down? It was official. I could right then and there say that I didn't like him.

_This isn't good._

Victor chuckled and stood up. Walking down the few steps from the platform his desk was on, he went on. "Thats my job, to say a step ahead. To know, what other men don't."

Ben turned to us from Reed's left side and muttered, "Aww... I can't take this."

"Ben, this is business. Just work." Reed replied to try and get him to let up.

Suddenly a voice came from behind us that I new very well.

"He's right Ben. It is just business" Susan Storm stated. I saw Reed stiffen and his eyes widen upon hearing the voice that belonged to his ex that both Ben and I knew he still had feelings for. I had always liked Sue. We had been really close when she was still with Reed. Us girls had to stick together. Lately we had lost touch, so it was great to see her again.

"I think you all know my Director of Genetic Research, Susan Storm." Victor said from his perch at the end of the table. Turning around to see Sue approaching Ben leaned over again and muttered once more.

"One more thing he's got" I bit my lip and silently agreed. Sparing a glance at Reed, I noticed that he still looked a little shell shocked.

"Heya Susie." Ben greeted her.

"Hey" She replied with a smile, pulling into a hug. "Oh, it's so nice to see you. How's Debbie?"

"Great" He offered back.

"Great." She then turned to me. "Dessy, gosh it's been ages. I missed you." She said as I was given a hug as well that I gladly returned. "We need to catch up sometime" She continued.

"We could do lunch?" I offered. When Sue had walked, Reed certainly wasn't the only one who missed her.

"Absolutely." She agreed with a smile. Her smile faded as she turned finally to Reed.

"Ah..." Reed seemed to struggle a bit for words as he met her eyes. "How've you been?"

"Never better." She answered coldly with a hand shake instead of the hugs that Ben and I got.

"This isn't gonna be a problem, is it?" Victor ventured. Reed suddenly spun around.

"Oh no, not at all"

"No... I-"

Reed and Sue both jumped in to reassure him at the same time, speaking over top of one another. Victor went on.

"Good. Then you are just in time to hear the great Reed Richards, ask _me_... for help." He stated rather smugly. This did nothing but add to my growing dislike for the guy. Victor came to stand beside Sue and turned to address Reed. "You know you made a lot of folks at MIT feel like a junior high science fair so you'll excuse me if I, savour the moment."

"You back this mission," Reed started, changing the subject, "And I'll sign over a fair amount of any applications-"

"The numbers 75." He interrupted. "And its applications _and_ patents." I raised an eyebrow. Reed seemed taken aback with this statement.

"What about his first born?" Ben had the nerve to ask.

"Ben!" I scolded quietly. Victor just chuckled though.

"Come on, twenty-five percent of a billion is enough to keep the lights on for a while, isn't it?" That one got to me. My eyes hardened as I gave him a light glare. "Maybe even pay off your fourth mortgage payment on the Baxter Building."

Reed look somewhat ashamed to have his financial problem played out in front of all of us.

"Deal?" Victor asked, reaching out his hand for him to shake. Reed seemed to contemplate it for a moment, but I knew what the answer was going to be. We needed the shields on Victor's space station, regardless if we had the money.

Reed then took his hand, accepting the deal. And sealing our fate. Victor looked rather triumphant as they shook.

"Well then, to our future." Victor then put his arm around Sue's waist, no doubt to make Reed regret the decision he just made. "Together."


	2. Old Flames

"_Its funny how things turn out isn't it?"_ I mimicked in a high pitched voice once Victor had walked away. "I mean, does he just go looking for ways to show you up or is he naturally that smug" I questioned, reverting back to my normal tone. Reed just gave me a light glare. I then looked at Ben, well at least someone was agreeing with me.

"Hey, she's right. He knew about NASA. What if he made the call to shut us down?" I nodded in agreement while I finished packing away the things from our presentation. Reed took the suitcase from my hand while I grabbed the remaining files.

"_Ben_" Reed scolded lightly. "Think about all the people we can help if this works, huh?" I sighed lightly. Oh Reed, always thinking about others.

"Look we got what we wanted, thats enough." Reed went on as we made are way towards the elevator. That was true. We did accomplish what we came here for.

_But at what price..._

I stopped my thoughts right there. Where did that come from? We were heading into space, to study bio-genetics on plants. We were going to save lives, or at least... try. Reed was right. We just needed to focus on the mission.

"You know what? Your right Reed. A few days in space, it'll be great." I said. Reed looked over at me approvingly but Ben still didn't look convinced.

"Whats the worst that could happen?"

* * *

><p>I watched as Sue walked ahead of us into the elevator and immediately got a sinking feeling in the bottom of my stomach.<p>

_Oh, great. Well this isn't gonna be awkward._

I crossed my fingers for good measure. Just in case.

Sue pressed the lobby button and I felt the familiar sickness that came with the first shift of the elevator. It wasn't that elevators actually made me sick, more just that it wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world.

I looked at Sue wondering how she was taking this, but I wasn't surprised that she spoke first. She had always had just a little more guts when it came to these things.

"Reed you should know that those solar winds have been picking up speed-"

"I factored them into my coordinates" He interrupted.

"Right, course you did." If Sue faltered at Reed's slightly harsh words she didn't show it. "In theory, its a little bit different once your out there"

"I assure you I-" _God dammit__._

"When are we leaving?" I interrupted as quickly as I could. Trying so very hard to keep the peace between the ex-lovers. I could only get them so far on my own, they had to do the rest on there own if they ever wanted to get back together.

There was an intense pause as Reed and Sue looked gazes for a moment before Sue turned to address Ben and I.

"I'll be scheduling the launch so..." Sue pulled a business card and offered it to Reed. "Call me in the morning for resources and crew"

Reed looked confused for a moment before replacing in with a slight smile. "I think I remember the number." He stated. Sue looked pretty smug as she replied.

"Its been changed." I closed my eyes with a silent sigh. When I opened them again I noticed Reed's smile had fallen from his face. Ben then cleared his throat causing Reed to turn to us. I made a motion with my hand indicating the two of us while Ben gave a slight nod in Sue's direction.

"As far as crew I was hoping for Dessy's tech skills and that Ben could pilot the mission" Reed stated in a move civil tone, probably in hopes of winning her favour, which could, quite possibly, be a long shot.

"We already have a pilot on our payroll, but your welcome to ride shot gun." I raised an eyebrow. Sue almost seemed to take a subtle look at me as she continued.

"You remember my brother, Johnny?" The files clattered to the floor and my eyes widened in shock, my mouth now openly gaping like a fish. I think then and there I could honestly say that there was only one thought that went through my head at that very moment.

_Oh shit..._


End file.
